


04:06:28

by iamwhiteblue



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Confined Space, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, from android to deviant, limited amount of time, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamwhiteblue/pseuds/iamwhiteblue
Summary: Двое в лодке, не считая бомбы замедленного действия.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	04:06:28

Отвратительно. Всё было просто отвратительно. Настолько, что цвета́ на экране телефона Гэвин выкрутил максимально мерзкие. Долго рассматривал значок отсутствия любого вида сети и включил примитивную оффлайн-игру, славшую привет, наверное, ещё из нулевых. Перед смертью можно и детством подышать.

Рядом с ним шароёбился RK-900, ярко выделяясь в темноте склада своим вечно белым пиджаком и мигающим диодом. Непривычный красный цвет резал глаза — у андроида он редко был таким ярким. Это действовало на нервы едва ли меньше, чем положение дел в целом.

А перформанс, надо сказать, был просто произведением искусства. Ебучая дверь закрылась. В смысле, действительно закрылась прямо за ними и захлопнулась со звенящим грохотом на какие-то примитивные щеколды, и ни Гэвин, ни RK-900 сделать ничего не могли. Как обезвредить андроида? Используй допотопные конструкции. Как обезвредить человека? Обезвредь его андроида.

На эту точку они примчались вдвоём, связи здесь не было даже у RK-900. Искать пропажу в лучшем случае начнут к утру. Замечательно. Великолепно. Просто прекрасно!

Вишенкой на торте был найденный внимательными сканерами RK-900 ящичек с мерно считающими секунды цифрами. Гэвин опустил свою задницу возле него, андроид припал на колено рядом. Двадцать минут медитации и попыток договориться с детонатором увенчались коронным «взрывной механизм обезвредить нельзя».

Приветливое **4:06:28 LFT** согласно сменилось на **4:06:27 LFT**.

Первый час прошёл в тяжёлом молчании и надоедливом бульканье лопающихся на экране смартфона анимированных мармеладок. Гэвин выключать звук не хотел принципиально, RK-900 было всё равно — он при необходимости мог даже отключить аудио-восприятие.

На второй час плотину прорвало. После повторившегося щелчка на ровные « **3:00:00 LFT** » Гэвин на экран стал жать нервно и прерывисто. RK-900 не побрезговал оторвать человека от его занятия:

— Хотите поговорить о великом? О смысле жизни? Философия? Может, связаться с кем-то посмертно и оставить послание?

— Извини? — Гэвин удивлённо приподнимает брови, отрываясь от экрана телефона.

— Перед смертью люди обычно испытывают эмоциональную встряску и предпочитают абстрагироваться от неё, обсуждая философские жизненные вопросы. Или предпринимают попытки наверстать всё то, чему не уделили должного внимания на протяжении своей жизни, но всё равно считают эти действия важными. В некоторых случаях обсуждают загробную жизнь.

— Ты сейчас в психологи мне заделался? Не, не стоит. — Гэвин морщится, разглядывает мерзко-нейтральное выражение лица RK-900. У него вечно морда кирпичом, и это бесило даже в повседневной жизни, не то что в стрессовой ситуации. Гэвин щурится и добавляет после короткой паузы:

— Тебе самому всё равно?

— Извините? — RK-900 копирует интонацию Гэвина, и это бесит ещё больше. А ещё абсолютно не вяжется с остающимся «никаким» лицом.

— Не боишься умирать? — Гэвин аж смущается своего вопроса, настолько неуместным он вдруг кажется, когда повисает в воздухе. Невпопад пожимает плечами и отводит взгляд, роняя его в темноту дальнего угла этого сраного склада.

RK-900 молчит добрые десять секунд, за которые Гэвин успевает пожалеть не только о сказанном, но ещё и о том, что в детонатор вбили такое большое количество времени.

— Я не девиант.

— Спасибо, что напомнил. — Гэвин морщится и отворачивается под озадаченный взгляд андроида. RK-900 хмурит брови, анализирует состояние человека: физическое и эмоциональное, и всё равно не понимает. Диод пару раз мерно мигает жёлтым. От его интонаций разит любопытством:

— Что вы ожидали услышать?

— Ничего.

Они молчат добрую минуту, после которой Гэвин сдаётся и снова отлипает от дурацкой тап-игры на телефоне. Делает это окончательно: даже убирает гаджет в карман. Он чувствует себя очень глупо, но тратить последние часы жизни на оффлайн-игрушки — ещё глупее.

— Слушай, одарённый интеллектом потомок Самсунга, чем ты вообще занимаешься вне рабочего времени?

— Я… Вхожу в спящий режим или изучаю текущие дела подробнее? — Андроид снова хмурится, и диод у него опять жёлтый. Смотрит на Гэвина, склонив голову вбок и вниз. Своими алгоритмами пытается высчитать ответы, которые человек хочет услышать и звучит не по-андроидски полувопросительно.

— Ты не развлекаешься? Вообще никак? — Гэвин удивлённо смотрит снизу вверх на RK-900 и добавляет до того, как он ответит: — не стой над душой, а.

RK-900 понимает намёк, послушно опускается на пол напротив, зеркально облокачиваясь о контейнер за своей спиной. Гэвин думает о его окунувшихся в пыль вечно идеальных штанах и о Конноре.

— Развлечения нужны людям для эмоциональной разрядки. Я, как машина, не испытываю перегрузки этого типа. Всё, что мне нужно сделать для перехода в состояние полной работоспособности — очистить кэш последних использованных софтов.

Гэвин морщится уже, наверное, в десятый раз за этот вечер, плавно перетекающий в ночь, и пятый — за их короткий диалог. Разглядывает слабо освещённое лицо RK-900 и сводит брови домиком.

— Почему у тебя нет имени?

— Мои создатели пришли к выводу, что имя способствует программным сбоям, связанным с девиацией, — чеканит андроид, пожимая плечами в идеальной имитации человеческих жестов. Его тело и мимика — слишком разнящиеся вещи, и Гэвину никогда не было дано понять этот диссонанс.

— И тебе оно не нужно?

— Меня зовут по серийному номеру. Я — единственный экземпляр, значит, на «RK-900» откликаться буду только я.

— Блять, нет, Эр-ка, _тебе_ оно не нужно? Не хочется… быть не инструментом, а чем-то большим? — Гэвин вздыхает и понятия не имеет, почему вообще доебался. Оправдывает себя тем, что хочется хоть как-то отвлечься от тайминга на чёрной коробке.

— Я ничего не могу хотеть.

А Гэвин может. Поэтому Гэвин хочет дать RK-900 по лицу. Вообще, видимо, Киберлайф проебались с конструированием этой линейки андроидов: вот уже вторая партия, а пустить голубую кровь из носа с едва заметной горбинкой очень хочется. Перед глазами опять Коннор, и этот образ хочется деть куда-нибудь подальше, но напротив сидит до скрежета в зубах похожий силуэт.

Силуэт похож, а вот то, что под ним — совсем нет. Коннор как раз-таки мог хотеть. И хотел. Много чего хотел: быть хорошим, понравиться всем, равенства хотел, в конце-концов. И не хотел тоже много чего: например, драться просто так он точно не был любителем. И умирать ему не хотелось.

— Будешь Ричардом.

RK-900 озадаченно склоняет голову вбок и смотрит Гэвину в глаза. У андроида они серые и ассоциируются с горячим серебром. Тем, которое ещё пузырьками идёт от высокой температуры. У Коннора глаза были карими, искренними какими-то. Он умел строить глазки и щенячьи мордочки, когда было нужно. Они вообще непозволительно разные и одновременно похожие. В участке у некоторых вырывалось привычное «Коннор», Гэвин же не понимал, как так вообще можно. Его напарник был категорически другим.

— Я записал, — с непозволительным для андроида опозданием.

Гэвин аж вздрагивает от того, как резко голос RK-900 — Ричарда — разрезает тишину. А ещё он перебирает в своей голове все фильмы про Робина Гуда из детства и сказки про короля Ричарда Первого. Львиное сердце. У андроида сердце было не львиным — его вообще не было, только дурацкий насос для тириума.

Они молчат ещё немного, и Гэвин прикрывает глаза, откидываясь затылком на пластик за собой. Жить вроде и хочется очень, но всё равно почему-то не горячо и не холодно. Гэвина ничего особо не держит, но в этом подвале, в компании одного только пластика, даже какие-то дурацкие вещи начинают казаться нужными. Хочется вдохнуть немного уличного воздуха без гадкого синтетического привкуса. Говорить об этом с андроидом — себе дороже, несмотря на уже прозвучавшее предложение.

— Почему вы так цепляетесь за девиантность? — Теперь не выдерживает Ричард, и у Гэвина от этого странно сосёт под ложечкой.

— Чего?

— Вы отчаянно пытаетесь разглядеть во мне человека.

Гэвин улыбается — безрадостно, поломанно, и с удивительной лёгкостью позволяет себе быть откровенным:

— Ты себя вообще видел в зеркало, Ричи? Если бы не ебало твоё каменное и слова заумные, то вылитый человек. Жесты твои эти, — Гэвин прикрывает глаза, пожимая плечами. — И рассуждения у тебя живые, несмотря на твоё «я машина, не боюсь, не хочу» и бла-бла-бла. Живее некоторых людей.

— Девианты вне закона. Их уничтожают.

Серые глаза перед Гэвином слабо отсвечивают голубым, в них отражается огонёк жёлтого диода. Он вздыхает и абсолютно серьёзно вперёд смотрит:

— Я — закон. И я бы никому ничего не сказал.

Ричард смотрит на него так, будто у Гэвина выросла вторая голова. Под этим взглядом становится очень неуютно, даже в темноте.

— Вы только что сказали андроиду, что можете преступить закон. В наши оптические блоки встроены видеокамеры, всю андроидскую жизнь можно прослушать и просмотреть, вы буквально…

— Заткнись, умник, я знаю, что ты пишешь каждый мой вздох, — закатывает глаза Гэвин, — и я срать хотел. Я сказал то, что сказал, и от слов своих не отказываюсь.

— Вы ненавидите андроидов всё наше существование.

— Во-первых, я этого не говорил. Во-вторых, это не значит, что во мне нет сочувствия! — Гэвин обиженно рычит и складывает руки на груди, скрещивает ноги перед собой. — Всё, я зря начал этот разговор.

Ричард зеркально ему тоже складывает руки и совершенно по-человечески чешет плечо об угол челюсти. Гэвин смотрит на это самое плечо, опускает глаза на яркий голубой треугольник. Он переливается в свечении диода и валяющегося на одном из ящиков фонаре.

— Почему не «Коннор»? — Через какое-то время снова подаёт голос андроид, выпрямляя одну ногу и сгибая в колене другую. Укладывает на неё сцепленные ладони, а на них — голову.

— Очевидно, потому что ты не Коннор.

— Мы похожи. Внешне. И по функционалу. Меня путают с ним с неприятной периодичностью.

— Во-первых, только слепоглухие дебилы могут вас спутать. Во-вторых, называть кого-то в честь мертвецов — это пиздец какой-то. Даже питомцев так звать — плохая примета.

Гэвин молчит о третьем пункте, который кричит, рвётся наружу: неприятно тебе, Ричард, не было бы, будь ты просто машиной.

— Я для вас питомец?

— Нет, это просто тупой пример, не придирайся.

Ричард молча кивает и разок мигает диодом. Гэвин хмыкает и как-то печально улыбается, рассматривая сложившегося перед ним андроида. Ричард подгибает под себя распрямлённую до этого ногу так, будто она затекла от натяжения подколенных мышц. Которых нет у пластикового корпуса. У Гэвина голова идёт кругом от этих действий, ещё немного — и он раньше взрыва словит какой-нибудь инсульт или просто вырубится. Ощущения такие, будто воздуха в подвале стало раз в десять меньше.

— Хватит.

— Что именно?

— Быть, блядь, человеком, ты можешь выключить эту сраную имитацию? — Гэвин устало потирает глаза указательными пальцами и сжимает зубы.

— Нет.

Гэвин почти победно улыбается, ехидно интересуясь:

— Не можешь или не хочешь?

Ричард молчит, едва заметно дёргая уголками губ и сводя брови. Выглядит как-то по-детски — Гэвина аж переворачивает всего от того, насколько неожиданным оказывается такое обилие эмоций на вечно каменном лице.

— Ричард.

— Детектив?

Понятия Гэвин не имеет, что он хочет теперь от него. Просто смотрит в это голубоватое серебро напротив себя и вздыхает, сгибает ноги и складывает на коленях локти. Упирается подбородком в руки — теперь их позы с Ричардом чем-то похожи. В телефон лезть больше не хочется, темы для разговора остались только совсем неловкие какие-то; делать нечего совсем.

Голос они подают одновременно:  
— Тебя перезапишут?  
— Вы ему сочувствовали?

— Кому? — Гэвин отдаёт предпочтение теме, которую начал Ричард. Свою резко вдруг захотелось замять и малодушно понадеяться, что андроид не услышал. Да, со своим-то идеально-машинным слухом.

— Коннору.

— Да. Сочувствовал. По предписанию я не должен был даже подпустить его к уликам, к архиву. А я пушкой помахал ему перед носом и свалил, представляешь? Даже не вернулся, когда совесть жрать начала. Конечно, переборщили с гражданской войной этой, — Гэвин печально наморщил шрамованный нос, — но выглядите вы, ребята, так, будто вам действительно житья не дают. Ты же видел девиантов. Они все…

Гэвин замолчал, неопределённо поведя кончиками пальцев. Широкое движение плечами обозначило тяжёлый вздох. Ричард продолжал задавать немой вопрос одними своими глазами.

— Вы лучше, — всё же пояснил Гэвин и продолжил выдавливать из себя откровение за откровением. Дышащая в затылок смерть дарила ощущение безнаказанности за свои слова. — Лучше, чем мы. Совершеннее. Во всём, Ричард, даже в эмоциях.

— Коннору вы говорили ровно противоположные вещи.

— Блять, да что ты приебался с Коннором-то? — Гэвин моментально ощерился: Коннора не было даже на горизонте уже несколько месяцев, а он всё равно удивительным способом вечно влезал в разговоры. — Держишь траур по мёртвому старшему брату? Это ты поэтому под пиджаком своим вечно в чёрном?

Ричард хмурится и передёргивает плечами, издаёт почти обиженное сопение. Гэвин вообще не думал, что это как-то заденет андроида: он не был особо привязан к Коннору, даже несмотря на архивы его памяти в своей голове. Или, по крайней мере, не показывал это.

— Он живёт внутри меня.

— Чего? — у Гэвина аж испуганно ёкнуло что-то на уровне желудка. Он поднял глаза на Ричарда, придирчиво его осматривая: сбоит что ли, жестянка? Что за сопливое клише он выдал сейчас?

— В меня загрузили воспоминания Коннора. И Коннора-60 тоже. Кадры памяти окрашены в приглушённые варианты испытываемых ими эмоций. Чисто теоретически, внутри меня находится… Коннор.

Гэвин открывает рот. Он понятия не имеет, что сказать. Вопросов как-то много и в то же время ни одного. Закрывает рот с тихим щелчком нижних зубов о верхние.

— Но я не он.

— Ну да. Я знаю. Ричард.

Гэвин озадаченно смотрит на андроида. Он уверен, что если бы сам был машиной, Ричард бы слышал движение шестерёнок в голове детектива. Хочется спросить, хочется промолчать, и Гэвин не знает, куда податься. В серо-голубых глазах напротив кажутся эмоции, и от этого как-то паршиво. Гэвин облизывает пересохшие губы, неловко чешет подбородок о костяшки пальцев.

— Коннор-60. Он.?

— Модель, которая убила… вашего Коннора. В башне Киберлайф.

— Он был девиантом?

— Да.

— Но он же убил Коннора, так…

— Понятие девиации очень примитизировано, — Ричард даже не дослушивает, торопливо перебивая Гэвина. — Для детей, для формулировки законов, для простоты использования. Необязательно нарушать приказ и ломать так называемые «стены», чтобы стать девиантом. Можно просто испытывать эмоции. Хотеть чего-то.

— Девианты среди нас? — шутливо фырчит Гэвин, давит кривую улыбку и утыкается носом в сложенные руки.

Ричард внимательно осматривает его, но явно не сканирует, разве что поверхностно — взгляд совсем не пустой сейчас. Поджимает губы и чуть отворачивается. Пялится в тёмную пустоту.

— Все материалы по делам будут переданы новой модели. Это ответ на ваш вопрос.

— Какой вопрос? — Гэвин удивлённо смотрит на Ричарда, глупо хлопает пару раз ресницами.

— Перезапишут ли меня.

Гэвин сначала молчит, анализируя информацию. Он вообще надеялся проскочить этот свой слетевший с языка вопрос, но сейчас у него по спине снизу вверх бегут мурашки, принося вместе с собой страшно-ледяное осознание.

— Нет, Ричард… — медленно начинает Гэвин, чуть хмурясь и заглядывая в глаза андроиду. — Твою личность — её перезапишут?

— Нет. — Ричард всё ещё смотрит в пустоту. Нервно перебирает в руках монетку — у Коннора была такая же привычка — и снова возвращает на лицо идеально пустое выражение, сгоняет все успевшие появиться за это время эмоции. — Личность андроида не перезаписывается для предотвращения обмена сбоями, в особенности — связанных с процессом девиации. При передаче воспоминаний передаются их восприятие и анализ, во время перекачки они могут повреждаться, повышая риск возникновения субъективных критериев оцен…

Ричард не договаривает — Гэвин резко подаётся вперёд и зажимает пластиковый рот рукой. Андроид легко может продолжить свою речь и заумные пояснения: насколько детектив осведомлён, для этого ему даже необязательно двигать губами и языком. Но Ричард всё равно затыкается и наконец переводит озадаченный взгляд на Гэвина.

— Ты умрёшь здесь. — Ладонь отпускает челюсть и зависает в воздухе вместе с мрачной констатацией факта. Внутри Гэвина всё переворачивается, и липкое от страха осознание вытанцовывает сальсу прямо в желудке. Ричард. тоже. здесь. умирает.

— Да, — тихое и вкрадчивое.

Гэвин поднимается с пола и меряет неравными шагами ближайшее пространство, заламывая пальцы на руках. Они оба тут подыхают прямо сейчас, и этот факт дал смачного пинка под зад, честно говоря. Гэвин смотрит нервно на чуть ли не радостно мигающий красный таймер — в тон диоду Ричарда сейчас — и прихватывает нижнюю губу зубами. Идей нет, зато обречённости теперь полные штаны.

— Перестаньте, детектив.

— Что?! — Гэвин вскидывается, останавливается и почти зло смотрит на Ричарда. Глупо это, глупо очень, потому что он не виноват совсем в происходящем. Он тоже жертва. В ещё больших масштабах, чем думал Гэвин.

— Прекратите истерику. Это не поможет, а только уменьшит запас кислорода в помещении, что прив-…

— Извини, блять? — Гэвин нервно перебивает андроида снова, запрыгивает на коробку по размерам чуть выше бёдер и выдаёт глухой смешок. — Думаешь, мы тут задохнуться рискуем? Ричи, я всё понимаю, системы барахлят, но мы тут в компании охуительно мощного чёрного ящика, у которого таймер на пару часов всего.

Гэвина охватывает настоящая паника, нежелание умирать, страх — за себя и за Ричарда. На него разом взваливается то, что копилось первые полтора часа нахождения здесь, стена апатии рассыпалась как карточный домик. Этот домик, видимо, держался на полной уверенности в том, что от их дуэта останется хотя бы одно его составляющее. Сейчас это составляющее, на которое возлагались все надежды, серьёзно смотрит на Гэвина и играет искусственной имитацией желваков на висках.

— Ты бы мне даже не удосужился сказать, да? — Гэвин морщится, сжимает между указательным и большим пальцами переносицу, в другой руке стискивает угол ящика. Его всего колотит изнутри, и только каким-то чудом не снаружи.

На запястья — оба — ложатся сильные руки, обманчиво-человечные на ощупь. Гэвин крупно вздрагивает, дёргается, но хватка крепкая, и отпускать его никто не собирается.

— Пусти.

— Детектив, ваши показатели нахо…

— Я ебал, Ричард, свои показатели, и сканеры твои ебал! И тебе сейчас въебу! — Гэвин рычит, скалится и смотрит в серый холод перед собой. В холоде отражается круглая желтизна диода, она же играет в выбившейся на лоб прядке.

— Детектив.

Гэвин дёргается. Резко, отрывисто — и почти высвобождает одну руку. Хочет пнуть андроида, отползти: всё, что угодно. Ричард держит крепко, смотрит пристально и неприятно нависает.

— Де. тек. тив.

— Отпусти меня, — Гэвин резко расслабляется, впивается взглядом в темноту, мимо обтянутого бело-чёрной формой плеча и опускает голос на пару тонов.

— Гэвин.

— Пожалуйста, — тихое, на выходе и с зажмуренными глазами.

Гэвину плохо: морально, физически, вообще с любого ракурса хуёво ему. Запястья больно ноют — ещё бы чуть больше силы приложить, и кости наверняка пойдут трещинами. Андроид, как и всегда, балансирует на самой грани — идеальная точность, ювелирная работа.

Хватка на руках разжимается, Гэвин трёт и разминает суставы, смотрит исподлобья на Ричарда. Андроид наблюдает за ним — опять сверху вниз — и устраивает свои ладони на коленях человека. Смотреть на эти пальцы сейчас почему-то страшно совсем по-животному. Подумать только, один просчёт — и хрупкие гэвиновские кости захрустят между пластиковых фаланг.

— Вы в норме?

— Просканируй, и сам узнаешь, — Гэвин передёргивает плечами и устраивает освобождённые руки на краях ящика.

— Я хотел бы услышать ваш субъективный вердикт, так как сам я не могу его вынести.

— Всё ты можешь, Ричард, напряги пустоту своей пластиковой башки. — Ричард пару раз мерно мигает жёлтым диодом, ловя каждое слово. Гэвин вздыхает, частично теряя свой запал. — Как я могу себя чувствовать? Меньше, чем через три часа меня взорвёт. Меня и моего андроида, и кроме отчётности и отправленных в архив досье от нас не останется нихуя. Ничего не останется, въезжаешь?

— Да.

Ричард склоняет голову вбок, а затем — чуть вперёд. И целует. Касается губами — их имитацией — шрама на носу почти невесомо, аккуратно и неожиданно тепло. Гэвин чуть не проглатывает собственный язык от удивления и из живого человека обращается в неподвижное чучело детектива полиции Детройта. К такому он готов не был.

— Я не девиант, — добавляет андроид, отстраняясь буквально на сантиметр. Если не меньше.

Он всё ещё близко. Очень близко — если захотеть, то можно почувствовать его запах. Можно посчитать частые искусственные ресницы, можно разглядеть нарисованный узор в радужке глаза. Можно соединить почти незаметные издалека родинки в сотни созвездий, можно проследить линии мимических морщинок. Вместо того, чтобы сделать всё это или хотя бы что-то из списка, Гэвин выдаёт нервный смешок и сжимает крепче край пластикового ящика в руках. Кивает:

— Ты не девиант.

— Но мне жаль, детектив.

— Мне тоже, — Гэвин улыбается снова, получается почти радостно, а потом он поднимает одну ладонь на плечо Ричарда.

Наклоняется вперёд, судорожно втягивает носом воздух и прикрывает глаза — целует. Уже по-настоящему: в губы, мягко прихватывая имитационный скин, обтягивающий пластик каркаса. Поцелуй с андроидом от человеческого почти ничем не отличается. Ричард подаётся вперёд едва заметно, отвечает зеркально, прихватывает губы ровно так же. Гэвин с весельем думает о том, что сейчас он не может даже скачать из сети руководство по поцелуям. Работает с тем, что есть — слизывает его повадки.

Ричард отстраняется первым, не давая углубить поцелуй. Гэвин послушно отпускает его, смотрит прямо в глаза и прикладывает все усилия, чтобы не смеяться с этого озадаченного вида. Ричарду он идёт — выглядит не так грозно и совсем не бесчувственно. Выражение эмоций андроида подкупает Гэвина лучше круглых денежных сумм.

— Ну как? — он озорно вскидывает брови, примирительно поднимая с чужого плеча ладонь и оставляя её в воздухе. Получается половинчатый знак капитуляции.

—… Познавательно?

Ричард не выглядит шибко уверенным в своих показаниях. Он озадаченно облизывает кончиком языка нижнюю губу, а на лице какое-то выражение учёного во время работы с ядерным реактором. Гэвин не выдерживает и смеётся. Нервно, но искренне — от этого даже немного отпускает.

У Ричарда случается ещё большая озадаченность, и выглядит он совсем растерянно. По серебристым окулярам видно — сканирует, но это ему вряд ли даст вразумительный ответ на хотя бы один из его вопросов. Гэвин закусывает губу, давит смех и оставляет улыбку.

— Андроиды… — вздыхает он и торопливым движением поправляет вечно спадающую на лоб прядь. Ричард никак на это не реагирует, только в жёлтом до этого диоде мелькает нотка красного. — И что ещё ты хочешь «познать» за оставшиеся три часа жизни?

Ричард задуман более социально адаптированным, чем предыдущая линейка RK. Но всё равно беспардонно портит момент:

— Вы были влюблены в Коннора?

Гэвин поджимает губы и отстраняет от себя андроида. Неприятно ёжится — так, будто вокруг повеяло холодом, и колкий сквозняк забрался под кофту. Спрыгивает с ящика и достаёт телефон из кармана, включает во флип-меню фонарик:

— Давай-ка осмотрим всё здесь получше.

— Нецелесообразно. Мы сделали это уже два раза. — Ричард мягко отводит в сторону руку, старается изо всех сил не выглядеть угрожающе. Гэвин читает между строк «не сопротивляйтесь — оставлю силой».

— Бог любит троицу.

— Готов поклясться, Элайджа Камски остановился бы на двух.

— Во-первых, это поговорка такая. Во-вторых, — Гэвин возвращается обратно на ящик, увиливая от преграждающего жеста андроида, — Камски даже при всей своей гладиолусной напыщенности не бог.

— Люди видят в боге создателя. Меня создал Элайджа Камски.

— Давай сойдёмся на том, что Бога нет. А Камски, к сожалению, есть.

Ричард хмыкает и убирает руки за спину. Дежурная поза покорного андроида в его исполнении иррационально смотрится как демонстрация абсолютной свободы.

Гэвин складывает руки на груди, поджимает под себя согнутую в колене ногу, а другой вяло болтает в воздухе. Коробочка посреди помещения тихо и неприятно щёлкает. Третий раз. **2:00:00 LFT**.

Два часа непонятно на что. Гэвин прокручивает наивный вопрос, неприятно превративший воздух в желе. Ричарду хоть бы хны — машина, дышать не нужно, а Гэвин теперь страдает. Барахтается в этом желе, оно в ответ только «еъеъ» и не отпускает.

Гэвин понятия не имеет, как ответить на это дурацкое «влюблены?». Глупый вопрос, который боишься задавать даже самому себе, не то, что услышать от кого-то. Для ответа нужен самоанализ, самокопание, оценка ситуации, придётся поднять архивы своей памяти — сделать всё то, что само по себе происходит во время бессонницы, но каждый раз усиленно пресекается.

_Вы_

Он хотел врезать Коннору по лицу, хотел выставить его за порог здания департамента. Хотел, чтобы раскрываемость у андроида-детектива была чуть ли не на нуле, хотел сломать ему что-нибудь функционально важное.

_были_

А ещё Гэвин хотел поправить Коннору причёску так же, как Ричарду. Хотел, чтобы он стал девиантом. Выиграл революцию. Гэвин желал ему удачи в человеческих начинаниях, Гэвин хотел украсть уделённое Хэнку внимание. Гэвин хотел на задание с Коннором.

_влюблены_

Гэвин никогда не хотел залезть Коннору в штаны. Зато в душу — если она есть — с удовольствием. Ричарду, кстати, эту душу хочется вывернуть наизнанку, изучить под микроскопом, ткнуть в несостыковки и запихнуть обратно в пластиковое тело, вшить между биокомпонентами. Смотри, Ричард, — вот тут у тебя светится человечность, закрепи её между насосом и прочими потрохами. Аккуратно, не повреди — очень хрупкая штука.

_в Коннора?_

Штаны Ричарда интереса тоже не представляли. Гэвин не дурак, и Элайджа Камски может быть десять тысяч раз извращенцем, но члены приделывать смазливым андроидам-детективам Киберлайф не станет. Даже на поводу у своего ведущего гения. Гэвин перебирает по буковкам все свои мысли и брякает спустя долгое молчание:

— Нет.

Ричард сразу понимает, о чём речь: ему не надо переспрашивать. Со своим идеальным интеллектом машины и процессором вместо мозгов. Невероятная библиотека памяти с поиском по ключевым словам и перемоткой видеокассет. Очень удобно.

Он поджимает губы, смотрит пристально на Гэвина и сканирует. То ли на наличие лжи в речи, то ли на наличие нестабильного эмоционального состояния под кожей. Гэвин не понимает, чего от него хотят, а сам он сейчас изъявляет желание только попасть домой, а не восседать на коробчатом чехле для боеприпасов. К тому же, домой желательно было попасть в компании Ричарда, чтобы ни один из их прекрасной компании не подох, разлетевшись на кусочки. Чертовски некрасивая смерть.

Гэвин как-то проронил при RK-900, что хотел бы умереть красиво. Андроид молчал не больше секунды, а потом осведомил о том, что смерть красивой не будет при любом раскладе. «В случае смерти, все мышцы человеческого тела расслабляются. Говоря все, я имею ввиду действительно все — сфинктерные тоже. Когда человек умирает, он-…» — дальше Гэвин слушать не стал, зажимая RK-900 рот ладонью. Излюбленный способ заткнуть напарника. «Спасибо, я понял, банка с пластиковой тушёнкой, мне очень нужна была эта информация, безмерно благодарен, конечно, но закончу мысль я сам, давай-ка переведём тему».

RK-900 тогда тему охотно перевёл, а перед окончанием смены оставил стаканчик кофе на столе. С идеально ровно, будто циркулем нарисованным солнышком и надписью «не умирайте как можно дольше, даже если это красиво». Гэвин пил кофе по дороге домой, а перед сном рассматривал дурацкую надпись, угадывая в ней отвратительно компьютерный почерк-шрифт. Наверняка какой-нибудь «tahoma cyberlife».

Таким же шрифтом у RK-900 висел сбой системы перед глазами.

— Я рад.

— Неужели? — с улыбкой и вскинутыми вверх бровями. Гэвину забавно, весело и немного грустно одновременно. Дикая смесь, кинуть в блендер — будет мерзкого вкуса смузи.

— Да.

— Почему, Ричард? — Гэвин вздыхает, облокачивается устало о коробку за спиной — целые складные баррикады, ей-богу — и смотрит мимо Ричарда в сторону лёгких красных отблесков, играющихся вокруг бомбы. Старается скопировать вечно ледяной тон Ричарда, чеканит: — дорогой мой идеально прототипный не-девиант, какая тебе разница до моих эмоциональных привязанностей?

— Ваша симпатия к Коннору могла бы быть причиной чрезмерной эмоциональной вовлечённости в делах с девиантами.

— Ты рад только потому, что меня не отстранили от дел с андроидами? — Гэвин морщится, отвлекает своё внимание на коробку поменьше под рукой и обводит её контуры подушечками пальцев. Шершавая. Прижимает ладонь к крышке. Из такого же материала у них в департаменте кейсы для винтовок.

— Нет, — Ричард прослеживает компульсивные действия и ставит постоянный анализ состояния человека в фоновой режим. Беспощадно бессмысленная трата ресурсов. — Касаться кейсов с боеприпасами и сидеть на них в помещении, оборудованном для самоуничтожения, — небезопасно. Я бы не советовал.

— Ты бы не советовал, — эхом повторяет Гэвин, издаёт смешок — нервный и обрывистый. Игнорирует едкое «нет», оно всё равно ничего за собой не обещает. Отстраняет руку от коробки и укладывает её на колено подогнутой ноги.

— Спасибо.

Ричард сканирует коробку, на сетке реальности светлым голубым выделяются жировые следы и отпечатки пальцев Гэвина. Андроид смахивает варианты /стереть отпечатки/ и /накрыть руку детектива Рида/. Оставляет /стоять на месте/.

— Вместо опасных предметов можете трогать более безопасного меня.

Покачивающаяся нога у Гэвина растерянно замирает в воздухе:

— А?

Ричард молча ломает брови в насмешливом изгибе. Губы — в кривой улыбке. У Гэвина же брови чуть ли не лезут на затылок. Он облокачивается на упёртые в колени руки и фырчит, щурясь:

— В каком это месте ты безопасный?

— При желании — во всех, — Ричард склоняет голову в бок и делает шаг вперёд. Возвращается на то же расстояние, на котором был. Берёт Гэвина за руку, мягко проводит своими кончиками пальцев по чужой ладони.

— Ты что делаешь.

— Демонстрирую безопасность физического контакта.

Гэвина аж передёргивает всего. Он смотрит на свою руку, лежащую в ладони Ричарда и теряется в пространстве. Эти аккуратные руки могут пополам переломать ему бедренную кость. Скрутить из хребта обруч. Свернуть шею непринуждённым движением. За чужие пальцы всё равно хочется схватиться. Он не хватается. Вместо этого почти несчастно произносит:

— Давай как-нибудь без физического контакта?

— Вы можете сублимировать на него свои переживания, — Ричард касается тыльной стороны ладони Гэвина второй рукой. Накрывает костяшки кончиками пальцев — подушечки гладкие-гладкие, без отпечатков.

— Мы не можем заняться сексом на заминированном складе боеприпасов.

— Мы не можем заняться сексом, потому что ваши моральные устои и мои физиологические особенности не дадут нам этого сделать, — монотонно поправляет Ричард, и Гэвин готов поклясться, что видит сдерживаемую в уголках его губ улыбку. Засранец.

— Если чё, мои моральные устои позволят выебать тебя в рот, не переживай, — Гэвин набирает в грудь побольше воздуха перед своими словами, но звучат они не таким уверенным тоном, как хотелось бы. Впрочем, и так неплохо вышло.

Ричард склоняет голову в бок:

— Если это поможет…

Гэвин не хочет слышать ни продолжения, ни даже уже прозвучавшего начала этой фразы. Силится не выдёргивать руку из хватки Ричарда и перебивает:

— Нет.

— Ваше эмоциональное состояние медленно дестабилизируется вне зависимости от подсознательной защитной реакции.

Гэвина будто тычут носом в лужу мочи как котёнка, нассавшего в неположенном месте. Гэвин не котёнок, он нигде не ссал, но хочет и готов всё вытереть.

— Переживу.

— Физически — да.

— Ментально тоже, если ты прекратишь свои выкрутасы. Отпусти меня, — Гэвин разрывает физический контакт, нервно потирает ладони друг о друга и облокачивается ими о коробку под собой.

Ричард возвращает руки за спину и молчит. Гэвин молчит тоже.

Впервые между ними молчание настолько натянутое. Гэвину от этого не лучше, он не выдерживает и режет ножом густой от напряжения воздух:

— Ты умирал.

Ричард заинтересованно склоняет голову, приподнимает брови:

— Уточните?

— Конец декабря. Тридцать восьмой год. Мы брали подпольный клуб барыг с красным льдом во всех карманах. — Гэвин смотрит на нижний край пиджака Ричарда и продолжает совсем мрачно, — тебе выстрелили в лицо.

— Да. — Ричард неестественно замер на секунду. Потом продолжил невозмутимо, — вы пустили стрелку́ пулю в живот и сломали лучевую кость правой руки. В двух местах. Взято восемьдесят процентов преступной группировки, десять — убито при операции захвата, ещё десять — пропало без вести. Незначительные личности. Успешное завершение операции.

— Да бля, я не об этом.

— О том, что вы не заметили подмены? — Ричард позволил себе снисходительно улыбнуться, встречаясь с Гэвином глазами. Своими холодными глазами бесчувственной машины. Гэвин силился это в них и увидеть, но ему мерещилась тёплая насмешка живого человека.

— Да.

— Мы не работали достаточно долго для того, чтобы вы что-то заметили. Это нормально. Андроиды одной модели отличаются только серийным номером. Внимательностью такого уровня вы никогда не отличались.

Гэвин вскидывается обиженно и закрывает глаза, а затем без единой запинки диктует:

— Эр-Ка, девятьсот. Триста тринадцать, двести сорок восемь, триста семнадцать, восемьдесят девять. Застреленный, значит, был восемьдесят восьмым.

Ричард снова собирает данные о Гэвине, отмечает пульс, температуру тела. Анализирует тембр голоса. Запись собственного номера в его исполнении помечается как «избранное».

— Вы выучили мой полный серийный номер.

Ненужная констатация выложенного на ладони факта. Гэвин открывает глаза и смотрит пристально, нервно теребя рукав кофты между пальцами:

— Я не перепутаю тебя. Я это хотел сказать.

— Пиджак можно снять.

— Я не перепутаю тебя, — с нажимом повторяет Гэвин, чувствуя, как внутри всё натягивается тонкой нейлоновой струной.

— Я понял, — Ричард стушёвывается и кивает. — Спасибо, детектив.

— Гэвин.

Ричард молчит секунду. Ровно кивает снова, и диод у него на мгновение желтеет. Андроид повторяет, перекатывая имя на языке:

— Гэвин. Спасибо, Гэвин.

— Молодец. Хороший мальчик, — криво улыбается Гэвин.

Ричард улыбается в ответ, выводит в приоритет поддержание стабильного эмоционального состояния детектива Рида. Смахивает дурацкое /стоять на месте/ и /поцеловать детектива Рида/, оставляет /инициировать успокаивающий контакт/. Накрывает колено Гэвина ладонью.

Спокойствие медленно покидает Гэвина.

— Застреленный на задании в декабре RK-900 был восемьдесят седьмой моделью.

— Куда делся восемьдесят восьмой? — Гэвин смотрит пристально на чужую ладонь на своём колене. Свои руки оставляет между бёдер спрятанными в оттянутых рукавах кофты и снова откидывается спиной на стоящий за ней ящик.

— Был уничтожен, не покинув здание Киберлайф.

— Почему?

— Девиант.

— В смысле? В первые… часы? минуты жизни? Почему? — Гэвин удивлённо поднимает брови, давя в себе мысль о том, что совершенно такой же Ричард — нет, RK-900 — валялся на выходе из Киберлайф в луже тириума. Не прожив и дня.

— В него загрузили данные по пройденным делам вместе с анализом и пометками предыдущей модели, — Ричард нахмурился.

— И?

— Тест Камски не был пройден. Вместе с восприятием другой модели передались девиантные ошибки.

Голос Ричарда отразился от бетонных стен — настолько звенящая повисла тишина после этих слов. Гэвин не понимал, почему стало так неловко. Гэвин не понимал, почему его так волнует этот вопрос. Гэвин не понимал вообще ничего.

— А ты? Что тогда загрузили в тебя? — Гэвин аккуратно отскрёб себя от ящика и наклонился слегка вперёд.

— Только чёткие факты по делам. Анализ я выполнял самостоятельно.

Также самостоятельно Ричард выполнял сканирование состояния Гэвина. Пульс медленно, но уверенно ускорялся с течением времени. Гэвин мог сколько угодно строить из себя бесстрашие, но системы андроида лгать не умели. Ричард поджал губы. Пока не критично.

— Ричард… — Гэвин вздохнул и сжал указательным и большим пальцами переносицу. — Ясно короче. Я понял.

На деле Гэвин всё ещё не понимал ничего.

Ричард немного помолчал и выдал невпопад:

— Мне жаль.

— Что тебе жаль? — Вздохнул Гэвин, не поднимая глаз и всё ещё изучая чужую руку на своей ноге. Прикосновение начинало выглядеть угрожающе.

—…Что во мне нет аналитических выводов первой модели? — Неуверенно предположил Ричард. Очевидно, предыдущий выбор сказанной фразы из всех предложенных вариантов себя не оправдал. Андроид не имел представления о настоящем её посыле.

Гэвину от этого стало почти истерически смешно. Он прихватил зубами кончик своего языка. «Более социально адаптированная модель», но Ричард оказывался до забавного неловким. Гэвин болезненно очарован.

— Мне тоже жаль. Мы уже говорили это. Оба, — кривая улыбка и тяжёлый вздох. Гэвин переводит взгляд за плечо андроида, впивается им в коробку с детонатором. Говорит, чтобы чем-то занять тишину: — ты тоже видел насечки? Эти ублюдки даже рассчитали размер сраных осколков.

— Полагаю, они рассчитывали на то, что сюда будет прислана оперативная группа. Большое количество человек. С уверенностью в 87% могу сказать, что внутри устройства находятся посторонние предметы, усиливающие действие.

— Супер, сидим в паре метров от херни, которая сделает из нас ситечко. — Гэвин морщится, снова переводит взгляд на руку Ричарда. По сравнению с бомбой эта картина уже не кажется страшной. Даже немного успокаивает.

Ричард усиленно смахивает /обнять детектива Рида/ — команду, которую настойчиво продвигает программа. Абсолютно неуместная опция.

Повторное сканирование бомбы кажется более уместным. В ней не меняется ничего, кроме таймера — **1:24:01 LFT.**

— Радиус сплошного поражения слишком высок, чтобы найти полностью безопасное место в этом помещении. Мы в любом случае не будем достаточно защищены, Гэвин. — Ричард вздыхает, снова как-то очень по-человечески. Гэвин видит в его взгляде ещё одно «мне жаль». Ричард наверняка опять понятия не имеет о действительном значении этих слов.

Гэвин, к сожалению, это значение понимает прекрасно. Отвратительная чисто человеческая способность читать между строк.

«Мне жаль».

Что тебе жаль, Ричард? Что ты не можешь ничем помочь? Что ты не можешь поддержать? Что ты не девиант? Что ты не подумал о возможном закрытии склада? Что ты не человек? Что, блять, Ричард, заставляет тебя чувствовать вину? Ты вообще чувствуешь её на самом деле?

Ричард смотрит по-человечески виновато, и сейчас нассавший мимо кот — это он. Гэвин же себе напоминает корабль с картин Айвазовского. Его штормит и кидает туда-сюда. Он даже не знает, где «туда», а где «сюда».

Ричард накрывает рукой второе колено и тихонько сжимает, проламывая /стоять на месте/ и /поцеловать детектива Рида/. Отбрасывает разбитые окошки с ними, нагревает ладони до тридцати восьми градусов по Цельсию — чуть теплее человеческого тела.

У Гэвина в животе сворачивается противное «ух». Не то приятное, что на качелях в детстве бывало, когда солнышко делаешь, но отвратительное и липкое.

— Гэвин.

Гэвин ничего не отвечает, тянется к руке Ричарда и мягко касается её кончиками пальцев. Обводит идеальную имитацию вен на тыльной стороне ладони — они немного выпуклые и убегают под прикосновениями. Гэвин хочет умереть, но не хочет, чтобы бомба взрывалась. Ещё сильнее Гэвин хочет домой.

— У тебя руки тёплые. Для тебя, наверное, даже горячие, — он хмурится тревожно, поднимая глаза на Ричарда. Очень близко, и Гэвин мысленно рисует ковш медведицы по родинкам на скуле андроида. Это кажется полоумной шуткой сумасшедшего дизайнера. Целенаправленной издёвкой. — Это нормально?

Гэвин не может посчитать подводные камни в этом вопросе. Ричард их не видит вообще:

— Я повысил температуру, чтобы прикосновения были более комфортными и успокаивающими. К тому же, вам не помешает немного согреться, — он слегка склоняет голову в бок, переворачивает руку. Ладонь к ладони.

Гэвину хочется завыть, когда он нащупывает идеальную имитацию пульса в основании чужого запястья. Обрывки команд сносят Ричарду пару кластеров для дальнейших действий, когда он считает серьёзное превышение нормы в частоте биения человеческого сердца.

— Ты извини, Рич. За доёбы. И за то, какой я херовый вообще был. — Гэвин смотрит на их руки и поглаживает указательным пальцем вены — идеальную копию человеческих — на запястье Ричарда. Разглядывает текстуру чёрной водолазки, выглянувшей из-под белого рукава. — Напарник из меня — то ещё говно.

Ричард хмыкает, зеркалит поглаживания Гэвина. У него бесконтрольно сбоит голосовой модуль.

— Я тоже не подарок.

Гэвин хочет дать ему по лицу и завыть волком. Он ничего не делает.

— К нам может прибыть помощь, — продолжает Ричард, и теперь у него голос такой же, как обычно. — Не прощайтесь раньше времени.

Гэвин рад, что хоть иногда Ричард видит двойной смысл слов и выражений. Гэвина бесит, что удивительная выборочная понятливость сработала именно сейчас.

— Нас искать станут тогда, когда с утра не явимся через пару часов после начала рабочего дня, — Гэвин качает головой и передёргивает плечами. — Таймер кончится быстрее, Ричи.

— Я могу… попробовать обезвредить бомбу.

Гэвин замирает и поднимает глаза. Смотрит в натурально смятённый халцедон перед собой — глаза у Ричарда совсем живые. Надломленные брови и жёлтый-жёлтый диод. Настолько настоящим он не выглядел ещё ни разу за этот вечер. Эту ночь.

— Ты дурной? — Гэвин перестаёт гладить ричардово запястье и сжимает зубы.

/дать отрицательный ответ/

Ричард смахивает команду. Молчит.

/прижаться губами к шраму на переносице/

Ричард смахивает команду. Потерянно хмурится.

/переплести пальцы на руках/

Ричард смахивает команду. Перестаёт поглаживать кожу.

/прижаться ближе и согреть/

Ричард смахивает команду. Опускает глаза как нашкодивший школьник.

/спасти детектива Рида/

Ричард поднимает команду в приоритет. Не девиант. Нет.

— Нет, — озвучивает Ричард для надёжности.

— О да, ты дурной. Ты же сам сказал, что это невозможно! — Гэвин хмурится, смотрит серьёзно и почти рычит. Под рёбрами болезненно жмётся. — Тебя коротнуло что ли? Хочешь засунуть, блять, свои руки в коробку с подогретыми винтами-болтами? Ты ебанулся, Рич, скажи, пожалуйста, как ты себе это представляешь? Извини, какой у тебя процент успеха? Пять? Три? Один?

— Ноль целых, семь десятых, — ровно чеканит андроид. Диод заходится красным — страшнее цифр на чёрной коробке.

У Гэвина дрожат руки, когда он усилием воли заставляет себя не убирать их и глухо, угрожающе шипит:

— Ты больной. Ты не сунешь свои руки в заряженный детонатор. Один проёб — и тебе их оторвёт нахуй. Если от тебя что-то вообще останется — это будет ещё заебись. Просто пиздец какая удача. Поэтому, тостер, заткнись и не подходи к чёртовой бомбе. — Секундное молчание. Гэвин добавляет совсем тихо: — это приказ.

— Я ебал в рот ваш приказ, детектив Рид, — чеканит андроид. Обсценная лексика чужеродно лижет язык. Ричард ломается звонко, хрустит всеми системами — очень больно.

_/01100100/_

Гэвин сломался очень давно, и сейчас его остатки перемалывает в мелкую крошку. Ричард не матерился никогда.

_/011001000110010101110110/_

— Пожалуйста, не трогай бомбу, — сдавленно почти-шепчет Гэвин, впиваясь руками в рукава Ричарда. Пиджак на ощупь гладкий, неестественный. Человек в таком бы ходить не смог. Непрактичный — выделяется вечно, ходячая мишень на заданиях. Бесит Гэвина — бросающееся в глаза подтверждение андроидности Ричарда.

_/0110010001100101011101100110100101100001/_

У Ричарда летят системы и контроллеры, где-то за спиной Гэвина и по периметру обзора сыпятся осколки красного стекла. В них угадывается сбоящий код приказа. «3баJl в р0т» светится прямо перед глазами. Ричард моргает — ломаная запись исчезает.

_/01100100011001010111011001101001011000010110111001110100/_

— Я понял.

— Спасибо, — Гэвин тяжело вздыхает.

Наклоняется вперёд и утыкается лбом Ричарду в грудь. Почти в синий треугольник на пиджаке. Гэвин закрывает глаза, втягивает воздух — Ричард пахнет синтетикой, дорогущей туалетной водой из рекламы и болью. Живой, человеческой болью. Гэвин дышит ей как спасительным кислородом.

Ричард впервые за вечер выбирает /обнять детектива Рида/. Команда приходит в фоновом порядке и одна единственная. Не приказ, но опция. Ричард оставляет одну руку в чужой хватке, пальцы другой запускает в волосы Гэвина. Гэвин вздрагивает и прижимается ещё ближе. Скин выкидывает фертиля, переливается пару раз, и на долю секунды оголившиеся сенсоры захватывают огромный поток данных.

— Ричард, ты пиздец, — нервный смешок.

Гэвин не корабль. Он — пассажир, бессильно идущий на дно вместе с судном. И спасательных шлюпок на него не хватило.

Ричард готов прикинуться плотом, на котором Гэвин сможет доплыть до берега. Отличный бы получился ремейк на древний фильм. Андроидская адаптация как акт толерантности. Которой нет.

— Если я отнесу бомбу в один из углов помещения, а ты переместишься в другой, то…

— Я сказал, что ты не будешь трогать бомбу, — устало и с нажимом перебивает Гэвин, аккуратно обнимая Ричарда одной рукой за талию.

— Хорошо. Извини, — Ричард не уверен в том, за что извиняется. Зато уверен в том, что хочет это сделать.

— Молодец. — Гэвин оставляет неуверенную паузу, а затем добавляет, — мой хороший.

У Ричарда летят остатки системы. Гэвин же просто в целом летит — куда-то на самое дно.

**1:00:00 LFT** — коробочка снова противно щёлкает. Человеческое и пластиковое сердца пропускают удар.

— Я могу чем-нибудь помочь?

— Это вряд ли, — Гэвин отстраняется от Ричарда до того, как объятия перестанут быть приличными и мягко сжимает его руку в своей. Криво улыбается и выгибает брови: — всё ещё не девиант?

Скин на руке андроида мигает — теперь подконтрольно — и сканеры воровато считают биометрические данные. Слишком быстро — Гэвин не замечает. Ричард поджимает губы и молчит, смаргивает пару бессмысленных обрывков кода с интерфейса. Сохраняет в отдельную папку рельеф росчерков шрамов на костяшках пальцев Гэвина. Больше спрашивает, чем отвечает:

— Нет?

_/01101100011010010110000101110010/_

Гэвин правильный ответ всё равно сам знает.

— Я тебя сломал? — аккуратно спрашивает он, поведя свободной рукой у виска в образном жесте. — Диод весь красный.

— Нет, всё в порядке.

— Ты ненавидишь это выражение. — Гэвин закатывает глаза и спрашивает серьёзнее: — что происходит?

— Анализ данных. Программа предпринимает попытки высчитать лучшую поведенческую линию, предложить более подходящие для ситуации опции. Но они обваливаются. Кластер… проседает.

— Ты пытаешься понять, что делать, — фыркает Гэвин, — так бы и сказал. — Молчит немного. Потом с интересом тянет: — много опций набралось?

— Четыре.

Диод у Ричарда всё ещё красный, руки немного похолодели. Система перераспределяла ресурсы крайне странно и бесконтрольно. Успокаивающее прикосновение для Гэвина теперь было больше опорой для Ричарда. Он поморгал, смахивая ломаные полосы невнятного текста и цифр.

— Выбери ту, которую раньше бы сразу отмёл, — хмыкает Гэвин и убирает руки за себя. Облокачивается на них и чуть отстраняется назад. Ему и интересно, и страшно, и колется, и хочется, и не можется, и тужится, и пыжится, и чего только не происходит.

Ричард выводит один из кластеров — самый сбоящий — в основной поток команд. Проводит вверх по бедру Гэвина одной рукой, другую опускает на шею и притягивает к себе. Гэвин податливо тянется вперёд.

Губы к губам; Ричард — неуверенно и напуганно, Гэвин — торопливо и аккуратно одновременно. Андроид снова копирует действия человека. Гэвин чувствует себя растлителем неопытного ребёнка.

Перед ним взрослый мужчина, который может прямо сейчас впиться в шею и переломить основание позвоночника. Этот взрослый мужчина смотрит на Гэвина как на единственную важную вещь в этом мире. Под настоящими рёбрами вертится жгучая боль, под пластиковыми — ледяное смятение.

Гэвин впивается пальцами Ричарду в волосы — Ричард кусается в ответ, принимает правила игры. Гэвин притирается ближе и тоже кусает — прогрызает губы до самого пластика. Он на вкус гладкий и никакой. Ричард поспешно закрывает прокусанную дыру в скине, облизывается.

— Ричи, ты… — Гэвин отстраняется и смотрит серьёзно, сжимает андроидские волосы крепче. Голосовые связки отказывают. — Можешь быть собой.

Ричард морщится, поджимает губы, быстро собирает данные оптическими блоками, а затем тянет Гэвина на себя снова. Вбивает губы в губы. Одни — мягкая кожа, другие — полностью окутанный её имитацией пластик.

Ричард игнорирует слова Гэвина так же бесстыдно, как лезет ему в штаны. Суёт руки под расстёгнутую ширинку — Гэвин теряет момент, когда он успел — и лезет под бельё. Гэвин дёргает бёдрами навстречу идеальным рукам, но сжимает чужие предплечья, нервно хрипит:

— Тише, тише, ковбой… — Судорожно сглатывает под натурально голодным взглядом Ричарда. — Ты вообще знаешь, что делать нужно?

— Гэвин, я андроид, а не ребёнок, — Ричард старается звучать успокаивающе, но Гэвин всё равно слышит осуждение. Издаёт истерический смешок:

— Ты уверен?

— У меня есть теоретическое руководство. Да.

Гэвин делает тяжёлый вздох и отпускает Ричарда. Его идеальные руки в своих движениях будто сошли с экранов кинотеатров, из самых кассовых романтических фильмов — действия выверенно-мягкие, эротично-романтичные. Ричард идеальный, прекрасный настолько, что на зубах неприятно хрустит сладость кубиков сахара. Гэвин портит ситуацию своими по-человечески неловкими движениями, сдирает с андроида форменную куртку, роняет её на грязный пол. Гэвин затирает нежность агрессией — кусается, впивается короткими ногтями.

У Ричарда слабо сбоит скин на руках, когда Гэвин шумно тянет воздух. У самого Гэвина дрожат пальцы, когда он впивается ими в бока андроида под задранной водолазкой. Учит грубой силе, показывает — как надо, как хорошо, вот так, Ричард, да, молодец, хороший мальчик, мой замечательный, мой андроид, Ричард, Ричи.

Ричард двигается как надо, как хочется, как приятно. Учится со скоростью света. На человеческом фоне он кажется ещё более прекрасным и ровно высеченным. Будто гранитная статуя, произведение эпохи Ренессанса — а Гэвин дурацкий рисунок десятилетнего мальчишки, пластилиновая поделка из детского садика.

Ричард теряет всю свою возвышенность, когда Гэвин кусает его за шею, лижет полосу между пластинами. Скин мигает от соприкосновения и дальше расходится по всему корпусу. Рука у Ричарда сбивается с темпа, системы стонут всем нутром — тириумный насос издаёт жалобное бульканье, захлёбывается голубой кровью. Гэвин стонет всей гортанью — хрипло и сдавленно, вгрызаясь в соединение пластин на изгибе шеи.

Белые зубы в белый пластик — Гэвину нравится, Гэвин в восторге, Гэвин на пике удовольствия, Гэвин больной роботоёб, Гэвину совсем не стыдно. Ричарду нравится происходящее тоже, Ричард не хочет прекращать, Ричард даже не пытается привести системы в порядок, Ричард перестал считать разбитые красные окна команд.

У него на весь интерфейс одно большое красное «ебал», теперь совсем не ломаное, а очень даже внятное. У Гэвина в голове звенит пустота, отдаёт приятным белёсо-серым.

Он сжимает ричардовы бока сильнее, до хруста пальцев, до истончения скина. Целует в шею, лижет края пластин, чуть подсвеченные синим. У Ричарда сбоит скин — система не справляется, скидывает имитацию человека, сканеры сходят с ума, хрустят под информационным потоком.

Гэвин на неё — информацию — слишком щедр: сердечный ритм, дыхание, пот, текстура кожи, текстура мышечных тканей. Здесь мягкий, там напряжённый — оголённые сенсоры получают слишком много, система отчаянно фильтрует данные. Ричард заходится окошками сбоев и рваными движениями. Скин держится еле-еле — там, где его касается Гэвин, пластик оголяется ещё охотнее.

— Будь. собой. — рычит Гэвин в этот самый голый пластик на губах, впивается в них, тянет за испаряющиеся волосы, мнёт андроида как мастику.

Ричард прогибается — податливо, откровенно, по-человечески. Гэвин в этом задыхается, захлёбывается и хоронит своё невыносимо живое сердце. Прячет его под пластиковыми командами, под белым пиджаком, под серыми оптическими блоками, под языком без слюны, литрами тириума в ричардовом теле.

Ричард пускает все ресурсы на поддержку скина и координацию конечностей, вырубает ненужные алгоритмы. Держит лицо в ущерб рукам — они оголяются по локти, Гэвина подбрасывает от ощущения пластика на члене.

Ричарду нужна ещё пара уверенных движений — и Гэвин прогибается в исступлении, кончает в ладонь андроида и прикусывает ему изгиб челюсти. Ричард тяжело дышит — алгоритмы социальной адаптации требуют действий, зеркальных партнёру. Отражать Гэвина кажется самым важным на свете, и Ричард тоже кусается — прихватывает зубами мочку уха. Гэвин обводит руками линию идеального позвоночника от лопаток и вниз, гладит талию и низ живота с текстурой идеального пресса. Тыльную сторону ладоней приятно чешет ткань водолазки.

Выть хочется очень сильно. Обоим.

Гэвин пытается не думать о том, откуда у Ричарда вообще есть понятие о том, что конкретно и как нужно делать. «Теоретическое руководство», ага. Только что он целовался абсолютно идентично единственному своему партнёру. Гэвин тяжело вздыхает и жмурится. Сжимает талию Ричарда, опускает руки на подвздошные косточки — их имитацию. Ричард прекрасный, Ричард идеальный, каждый сантиметр его тела был продуман целой компанией, её высококвалифицированными дизайнерами и разработчиками. Гэвин давится комплиментом:

— Красивый.

У Ричарда сбоят тириумный насос, поведенческие кластеры и интерфейс обозримой вселенной. Он хочет заскулить — голосовыми модулями и всеми биокомпонентами заодно. Вместо этого тянет взмокшего человека себе на грудь и целует в копну потных волос:

— Ты тоже, Гэвин, — Ричард прикрывает глаза и тащит руку из чужих штанов. — Самый красивый человеческий экземпляр из всех, которых я встречал.

— Напомни научить тебя делать комплименты, — Гэвин сдавленно смеётся сквозь свои тяжкие вздохи и одной рукой поправляет ширинку. Ричард отряхивает ладонь, а затем облизывает так, чтобы Гэвин не видел. Украдкой собирает данные о здоровье репродуктивной системы и сохраняет их в отдельную папку. Запирает под защиту наивысшего уровня.

— Обязательно. Когда выберемся отсюда. — Ричард взвешивает слово «если» на долю секунды дольше, чем нужно и игнорирует его. Заменяет на опрометчивое обещание, ложью сквозящее в речи.

Гэвин читает его между строк — в прикосновениях, интонации и даже воздухе. Тоже игнорирует, прикрывает глаза и позволяет себе тепло в голосе:

— Забились.

Ричард деликатно молчит, когда Гэвин отстраняется от него и улыбается — вымученно, сдавленно и смущённо. Андроид сканирует человеческий организм как можно пристальнее, записывает каждую мелочь, хмурится и цепляется за пылинки на одежде, покраснение кожных покровов на скулах и шее. Эмоциональная предвзятость впервые так откровенно сочится через код программы. Ричард засовывает её как можно дальше.

Тактичность он засовывает примерно в то же место, так что позволяет себе нескромное:

— Жалеешь?

— Нет, — Гэвин вздыхает, потирает подушечками пальцев глаза и издаёт странный смешок. — А ты?

— Нет.

Ричард склоняет голову чуть в бок, позволяет сканерам заползти ещё глубже — глаза становятся стеклянными. Гэвин не видит, он давит себе на веки в эмоциональном порыве, чешет глаза. Ричард вдруг рад, что люди такие хрупкие.

— Теперь ты ебал не только мои приказы, но ещё и меня, — невесело корчится Гэвин, откидываясь на коробку за спиной и забрасывая за голову руки. Ричард во второй раз за ночь тревожно сканирует всё то нагромождение, что находится за Гэвином, и позволяет себе облегчённый выдох.

— Очень интересный опыт в обоих случаях.

Гэвин фыркает, прикрывает глаза и вздыхает — тяжело, устало, вымотано. Физическая разрядка пошла на пользу, но бомба считать минуты медленнее не стала. Ричард мягко сжал колени Гэвина пальцами. Поддержка. Как можно больше поддержки. /Человеческий ресурс — высшая ценность/.

Ричард разбивает одним кивком головы едкое /умирающий человеческий ресурс — бесполезная трата времени/. Что-что, а это он точно ебал. В рот. По самые гланды.

— Кеннет.

— М? — Гэвин приоткрывает один глаз, вопросительно поднимает бровь. Смотрит на Ричарда.

— Кеннет. Меня так зовёт Камски. В отчётах Киберлайф и всей системе в принципе прописан как «RK-900, Кеннет». 

— Так оно у тебя есть?

— Да, — Ричард (Кеннет) позволяет себе короткую улыбку. По краям угла обзора сыпятся остатки базовых запретов, вшитых в код табу.

— Почему не говорил?

— Имя способствует программным сб-…

— Так, окей, а на Ричарда почему согласился?

— Мне нравится имя, которое дал мне ты.

Гэвина пробирает до костей. Он наклоняется чуть вперёд, накрывает руки Ричарда своими. Сжимает тыльные стороны ладоней. На руках андроида рассеивается, а потом заново собирается скин — сенсоры крадут информацию. Тепло. Немного влажно.

У Ричарда рябью идёт зрение. Программные ошибки могли бы коротнуть его на месте, будь он моделью попроще. Простоял бы тут с минуту нефункциональной грудой микросхем. Неподобающий внешний вид перед Гэвином. Хорошо, что Ричард — улучшенный прототип.

— Мне тоже. «Кеннет» напоминает Коннора, — Гэвин снова закрывает глаза. Ричард воровато сканирует все возможные показатели.

— А я не Коннор?

— Неа. Ричард.

— А почему? — Ричард склоняет голову в бок, совсем как RK-800, и в этом нет ничего от Коннора, кроме командной строки, возникшей при действии.

Гэвин улыбается тепло-тепло и хоронит внутри себя все детские сказки и легенды про королей ушедших веков. Открывает глаза.

— Потому что я так захотел.

— Хорошо. Мне нравится в любом случае.

— А мне нравишься ты. В любом случае.

Андроид слышит последний щелчок на долю секунды раньше, чем человек. И деться всё равно некуда.

**00:00:00 LFT.**


End file.
